Defiance
by Rosy Nips
Summary: Just a smut fic between Marrine and Milza.


Warning: Forced sex situation.

* * *

In order to unite the continents merge all the crests, Marrine decided to enlist the help of Milza, the Crown Prince of Dartania.

In the silence of the night, Marrine took two of her most trusted servants and met with him atop a secluded hill.

He was a huge man, bigger than what she expected. No wonder he exuded so much power and fear among the people.

Milza wasn't shy either. "I don't care if it's just one night, I shall make you my conquest."

Somehow, Marrine knew it would come to this, aren't all men alike? They all think that women are nothing more but another trophy on their mantle.

She came to him, knowing that ultimately she will have to pay with her body. But she decided to do this nevertheless.

"Even if you sleep with me, you will have no claim over me." Marrine said.

"I accept that. Think of it as a ritual between two allies before going to war together."

Milza looked at her with barely concealed lust, but he waited patiently for her maids to undress her. The servants quickly retreated, giving them privacy. It's a good thing, because they will not like what they'll see if they decided to peek.

The lady was so proud, she didn't even flinch when she walked to him naked.

"I will not pledge loyalty to you." Milza said, "But from this moment on I will be your sword, as long as you march down the path of military rule, I shall fight by your side."

That was acceptable.

Milza took off his cloak and placed it on the grass, then urged her to lie down. The moon above illuminated everything so he could see the perfection of her body.

Marrine was extremely beautiful, soft skin, large generous boobs with pink nipples. Milza was pleased to see that she had also shaved her pubes. Her pussy was smooth and silky.

She cried out when he grabbed her breasts and his mouth quickly latched onto her nipple.

"Don't be so rough!" Marrine protested.

But Milza ignored her, biting her nipple and tugged it almost painfully with his teeth.

"Don't be so stiff." He murmured against her ear, "I can sense the passion coursing through your veins. Don't be shy."

"What are you talking about?" Marrine glared at him.

Milza laughed. "Soon your body will be writhing with my touch, begging for my cock to plunder the softness of your virgin pussy. Would you like that?"

"I'm only doing this so the war will end." Marrine bit out the words.

"Oh really?" Milza laughed, then cupped her pussy without warning. "Then pray, tell me why is this so wet?"

Marrine looked away, damn this insufferable man. Why won't he hurry and just be done with it? Why must he torment her so?

Milza smiled as if guessing her thoughts. "The night is still young, plenty of time for us to...get to know each other better..."

Oh lord, Marrine thought in horror, does he plan to fuck her all night?

But she has agreed to do this, she can't back out now.

"You are so beautiful...I shall enjoy every bit of this." Milza said as he took off his clothes. The man is huge, so she shouldn't be surprised to see that his cock was monstrously large as well, but Marrine was shocked to see his size.

How can she take that monster inside? He'll rip her pussy apart!

But there was no more time. Milza was never a patient man, and he'll have his pleasure of her now.

Parting her lily white thighs, he took one moment to look at her pink pussy as it glistened under the moonlight, she was really pretty, too bad he had only one night to fuck her.

Then he placed the head of his cock against the opening of her pussy, rubbed himself against her, drawing more of her slick moisture, and then he looked at her with such a pleased smile.

"Your virginity is now mine." He said smugly.

And then with one hard thrust of his hips, he plunged his monster cock into her tiny pussy, forcing her to accept his huge pole.

Marrine flinched from the pain, but she bravely met his eyes as he invaded her body. She refused to be broken, no, not by this.

But as Milza continued to thrust his cock in her, a different battle began to wage inside Marrine.

No...it can't be. She tried to deny it, not wanting to believe it. But it was no use...her body was slowly beginning to respond to the huge brute.

"You must be feeling it now?" Milza said as he licked the side of her face, "Your pussy is getting more and more wetter. You like the feel of my cock?"

"No!"

He laughed. "You can lie all you want, your lower mouth is more honest."

He began to fuck her faster, harder making Marrine gasp. How much longer is he going to last? Why won't he finish?

If he continues like this...she'll lose her mind.

But Milza has always liked challenges...and this woman who was so determined not to enjoy his fucking has caught his interest.

He will make her come, and come again and again before the night is through. She will come so hard she will forget her own name.

Marrine gasped when Milza reached between their bodies and parted the lips of her pussy. Her clit rose up eagerly from its hiding place as if waiting for his touch. To her horror, a small moan escaped her lips when Milza rubbed the small kernel of flesh. What is wrong with her? She shouldn't like this!

"Don't fight it." Milza murmured, kissing her neck. "It will only hurt you more if you fight it. Just come."

He continued pumping her pussy with his thick cock as he rubbed her clit. Marrine gritted her teeth, this barbarian is making her want to forget everything, tempting her to give in! But she mustn't!

And yet with each stroke of his fingers at her clit, and with each hard thrust of his cock in her pussy, Marrine felt her resolve slowly melt away.

Soon her hips were meeting him thrust for thrust, it was like her body was no longer her own. It moved against him, rocking back to meet each downward plunge of his cock.

"Yes...that's more like it." Milza said approvingly. Then he bent down to suck her nipple, biting her a little harder this time. Marrine gasped and writhed from the sensation.

"Oh, you liked that didn't you?" He crowed. "I know, I can tell. Your pussy tightened around my cock when I bit your nipple. Shall I do it again?"

But Marrine was still defiant.

Milza wasn't worried. Plenty of time to break her strong will.

"Go kneel on all fours." He ordered suddenly. Startling her.

"What?"

"You heard me, now do it." Milza ordered again, his tone brook no argument.

Marrine reluctantly obeyed until she knelt on all fours on his cloak. Fortunately, the grass cushioned her knees and hands.

"Very pretty." Milza murmured as he ran his hands over her smooth ass and squeezed them. "Time to mount you like a stallion does its mare."

Marrine's eyes went wide with horror, to be degraded like an animal! But before she could escape, Milza clasped her waist and mounted her.

She screamed as he plugged her pussy with his huge cock and began to fuck her.

Milza grasped the long locks of her blond hair and pulled her head towards him. "That's right, scream for me! I'm going to wreck your pussy, you'll be ruined forever."

Marrine shook her head, no, it can't be.

But he has her mastered, and there was no way for her to fight him off in this position, all she could do was let him ride her pussy, and fuck her he did without restraints.

Marrine felt tears flow down her cheeks as Milza used her pussy, pumping her with deep, hard thrusts.

But when he reached between her legs and began to rub her clit once more, Marrine finally lost it. The relentless hard battering of her pussy, and the intense sensation of his fingers frigging her clit was just too much, simply too much.

And just like that, Marrine of came all over Milza's hard cock, she came so hard, she could only scream and scream while her body writhed from the force of the pleasure.

Then she collapsed on the ground, not caring anymore what Milza will do to her.

He grabbed her hips and began to fuck her like an animal. His movements so fast and so deep, Marrine was almost thrown around like a rag doll if he hadn't held her in place.

Soon, Milza was shouting his pleasure as he splashed thick cum inside her pussy, he released so much cum it overflowed her pussy and ran down her thighs.

Marrine thought it was over. But she soon found that she was wrong. Milza intended to fuck her until dawn.

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
